Mañanas mañaneras
by Lyan
Summary: Llaves inglesas que vuelan, un padre dormilón, una cria llorona y un niño que odia la leche. Buenos días familia Elric, ¡a despertarse! -Edward&Winry- y babies post-manga. SPOILERS CAP 108.


**N/A:** Yaaaaaay, fic family-fluff post-manga. Porque los dos crios de la foto final necesitan fics donde expresar su traviesa forma de ser. Mini-ed's xD. Fic escrito a la velocidad de la luz, y que es bastante sinsentido, pero me gusta así. Ya llegarán más fics de la happy-family 3. ¡Y todos los pj's tendrán su pequeña mención! :3. SPOILERS DEL CAP 108, HELL YEAH.

_Enjoy it_

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece, es de Hiromu Arakawa._  
_

* * *

_Mañanas mañaneras_

* * *

Winry nunca fue una persona madrugadora. Prefería dormir. _Quería_ dormir. ¡Tenía sueño, joder! Molestarla a las nueve de la mañana era una proeza que podía costarte la muerte. O algo peor, mucho peor. Que le pregunten a Edward Elric, si no. Aunque la mecánica se estaba acostumbrando al echo de que quizá no podría volver a dormir de un tirón hasta que pasasen decadas. Aquella mañana fría de Diciembre, no fue diferente a las demás. Winry estaba cansada, tras una noche de trabajo sin descanso. Y por supuesto, sólo una persona en el mundo se atrevería a molestarla.

—Mami.

—Hum...

Maes volvió a tirar a su madre del brazo. A sus jóvenes seis años, podía entender algunas cosas bastante bien. Que su padre no podía hacer alquimia. Que su tío Al era la repera jugando al ajedrez. Y que su madre tenía el sueño pesado. Mucho.

—Maaaaamiiiii.

—Heh...Ed...no, déjame...

Su madre sonrió en sueños, mientras su cara se ruborizaba lentamente. Maes alzó una ceja confuso. ¿Estaría soñando con su padre? Eso parecía. Y tenía la sensación de que era un sueño _bonito. _Le supo mal tener que despertarla, pero era necesario. Muy necesario.

—¡Mamá!

Winry abrió los ojos de golpe al oír el grito, incorporándose en la cama y mirando a todas partes alarmada, con los ojos llenos de legañas. Su pelo parecía un nido de pájaros, y Maes se vio tentado de reirse. Su madre siempre era muy divertida al levantarse.

—¿Eh, que, como? ¿Ed? ¿Maes?

Bajó la vista para encontrarse con su niño de pie al lado de la cama, vistiendo ese pijama azul que tan ridículo encontraba Edward y que tanto le gustaba a ella, con una sonrisa inocente y esos ojos demasiado dorados brillando con falsa inocencia. Winry bufó, fingiendo estar enfadada, mientras cogía el pequeño cuerpo del niño y le abrazaba con fuerza.

—¡Muy mal Maes! ¿Qué es eso de despertar a mami cuando sabes que necesita dormir mucho? ¡Hoy te beberás dos vasos de leche en vez de uno!—le dijo entre cosquillas infatiles y risas matutinas. El niño hizo una mueca de asco y ella fingió enfadarse. Era igual que Edward. Exactamente igual. Y eso siempre la hacía sonreír. Aunque el niño había desarollado un amor por las llaves inglesas y los Automails claramente Rockbell.

Se separaron por un instante, ambos jadeantes por la guerra de risas, y entonces Maes recordó a lo que había ido a despertar a su madre. ¡Casi se olvida!

—Mami, mami, papi se ha vuelto a dormir en mi camaaaa.

Winry se descojonó de risa —rápido y mal dicho— al oír eso. _Siempre_ acababan igual.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Como ha sido esta vez? ¿Y como has dormido?

—Vino a leerme un cuento de los que me regala el tio Ling cada año, y se quedó dormido encima mío—explicó con un bufido. De alguna extraña forma, su padre siempre le robaba la cama—. Logré escapar de milagro. ¡Podría haber muerto asfixiado! Así que he tenido que dormir con la tia May. Ella y el tio Al han sido muy amables al dejarme un lado de la cama.

Winry le miró sorprendida.

—¿Y porqué no has venido con mami?

—Papi dice que das muchas vueltas en la cama, que pateas, y que dormir contigo es peor que meterse en una pelea. Tiene miedo.

Winry gruñó, notando como una vena le palpitaba en la frente. ¿Miedo, eh? Miedo iba a sentir cuando despertase. Abrazo a su niño una vez más, mientras este chillaba que le dejara ir, "¡Eres demasiado cariñosa, mamá! ¡Déjame!". Igualito que Edward. Cuando Maes consiguió escapar de los brazos de su madre, saltó al suelo corriendo y entonces, un llanto estridente y que reclamaba atención llenó la estancia rápidamente. Maes suspiró.

—La cria ha despertado.

Winry le dirigió una mala mirada.

—Te he dicho que tienes que ser más cariñoso con tu hermana. Nina no te ha echo nada, sólo es un bebé. Además, está loca por ti.

La mujer se levantó, y se acercó a la cuna que descansaba en una esquina de la habitación, dónde un pequeño bebé con un matojo de pelo rubio y ojos azules lloraba con todas sus fuerzas. Winry la cogió con suavidad, mientras la mecía tranquilamente.

—Shuu...vamos Nina, tranquilizate. ¿Tienes hambre, no? Vamos a despertar a Papi y entonces te daré de comer.

Maes sonrió, sabiendo lo que eso significaba, y corrió al armario para agarrar la llave inglesa favorita de su madre. La número cinco, brillante metal. Perfecta para contusiones leves. Se la dio a su madre casi con reverencias, y a esta le brillaron los ojos de forma peligrosa. Con el bebé en brazos, y la llave en una mano, salió del cuarto de matrimonio seguida de su hijo. Caminó hasta la habitación de Maes, y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa sádica. En la pequeña cama del niño, dormía Edward arrebujado, con un libro cubriendole la cabeza y la ropa del día anterior arrugada.

La llave inglesa voló y la casa cobró vida.

—¡'uenos 'ías, pápa!

* * *

_Se supone que la última frase la dice Nina, con su año y medio de vida, tan cute ella 3_

_Comments are love (:_


End file.
